Tales to be Told
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: A compilation of 100 drabble and one-shot length klaine stories, some will be AU, most will be future fics, and all are inspired by one word or phrase, because what with season three having already ended, and season four on its way, we all know that life goes on and there is still plenty of tales left to be told.
1. Introduction

This story will be a compilation of 100 drabble/one-shot length stories, each based off of one of the prompts in the following list. Some will be AU, but most are based off of my future klaine headcannon. Due to the fact that I don't necessarily write these in order, despite publishing them in order, all of the completed "drabbles" can be found at:

omg-bannana . tumblr 100drabbles

(just remove the spaces) Happy reading!

**100 Drabble Challenge**

Airplane

Alcohol

Beach

Bike

Birthday

Breakfast

Butterfly

Christmas

City

Club

College

Cry

Days

Diamond

Dinner

Fall

Family

Fashion

Fixed

Floor

Food

Frightened

Fun

Gentle

Goodbye

Gorgeous

Guitar

Hard

Heart

Heartless

Hideous

Home

Hospital

Hours

House

Ice cream

Infinity

Insides

Invisible

Jewelry

Joy

June

Kill

Kiss

Life

Light

Lovely

Lullaby

Magic

Mask

Milk

Miserable

Misplaced

Money

Months

Muffle

Music

Mustache

Needles

Never

New Year

Numbers

Orange

Organize

Pain

Paper

Parents

Park

Party

Peanut butter

Pencil

Perfect

Polite

Prize

Promise

Protection

Puppy

Purple

Raincoat

Romance

Run

Scared

Schedule

School

Sight

Similarities

Sky

Spring

Storm

Sugar

Summer

Suspicion

Teacher

Thanksgiving

Thunder

Victory

Violent

Winter

Work

Zoo


	2. 1 Airplane

Blaine couldn't say that he really liked airplanes that much, he'd been on them a lot throughout his youth, on trips with his family mostly, but he had never been on them enough to get used to the sensation of taking flight or your ears popping when you get to the right altitude.

But this time was different. This time he was flying to New York, so he could _live with_ Kurt. He wasn't just visiting like when he drove to the city, or took the train or flew over the last year, he was going home to Kurt for the first time.


	3. 2 Alcohol

They learned pretty early on that Blaine didn't exactly have a high alcohol tolerance. Sure there were the couple of times in high school when Blaine got drunk, but they didn't think much of it, Puck was the one mixing drinks at Rachel's party after all, and they had just assumed that Sebastian had swapped Blaine's empty drinks for full ones at Scandals.

Years later, when Kurt and Blaine had their small apartment in New York they tested what they already thought a little more thoroughly, and surely enough, when Kurt was only starting to feel a pleasant buzz from the drinks, Blaine was already thoroughly tipsy.


	4. 3 Beach

Despite Kurt's complaining about Finn dragging him to the beach at the beach house they had rented and on the short walk over, when he got there he certainly wasn't complaining. Not only was it an absolutely _gorgeous_ beach, white sand, clean water, and not too crowded, but the boy around their age playing volleyball near them wasn't hard on the eyes either. With evenly tanned skin, black swim trunks that hugged his ass quite nicely, dark curly hair, _fantastic_ arms, and well… Kurt could go on for hours.

That evening, when Kurt and Finn were walking down the small boardwalk the town had, eating ice cream and they ran into the boy again, who introduced himself as Blaine, who was staying a few houses down from theirs and also happened to be from Ohio, Kurt wasn't complaining at all.


	5. 4 Bike

"Daddy, can I have a bike for my birthday?" Charlie asked Blaine, who looked at his four year old son and smiled, remembering when Taylor asked the same thing a few years previously.

"I'll see what we can do kiddo," he said, and Charlie grinned, his eyes shining.

A few weeks later, a few days after Charlie had turned five, Blaine was standing outside with his son and his new bicycle, Taylor already racing their neighbor Anne down the street.

"Are you ready bud?" he asked, and Charlie nodded, before mounting his new bike and starting to pedal, wobbling slightly, but not falling over due to the training wheels attached to the rear wheel.

"Look at me Papa!" Charlie shouted, looking at Kurt, who had just stepped outside, before walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"They're really growing up aren't they?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"They really are."


	6. 5 Birthday

On the morning of Kurt's 23rd birthday, he woke up to a smooth tenor voice singing "Happy Birthday" quietly in his ear, with the smell of coffee drifting in from somewhere in the apartment.

"Happy birthday darling," Blaine said quietly as Kurt blinked open his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bed next to him, a mug of coffee in his hands and a smile on his face, "I have some coffee for you, and then you should get dressed and ready because I'm taking you out for breakfast today and then we have plans!" he said, grinning, and Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss him before taking the mug from his hands and taking a sip. An hour and a half later the couple was sitting down for breakfast at one of their favorite cafes, and Blaine wasn't revealing what their plans for the day were.

"It's a surprise," he insisted as they left the café, "But I will give you one of your gifts when we get to the park," he said, and Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand as they walked to the park that they had frequented throughout the years, and Blaine led him to their favorite spot.

"So what are we doing here?" Kurt asked, but Blaine just smiled and took a deep breath before motioning for Kurt to sit down on the bench, and as he did, Blaine got down on one knee and, as Kurt's heart felt like it may beat out of his chest, began to speak, talking Kurt's hands in his.

"Kurt Hummel, I've told you this once and I'll tell you again, but you are the love of my life. And I want to spend every minute of it with you. I want to have children with you, I want to buy an actual house with you, I want to be there when you get featured in Vogue, I want, I just want everything with you," at this point Kurt was almost positive that he knew what was going on, and his thoughts were only confirmed when Blaine let go of one of his hands and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple white gold ring, "Will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?"


	7. 6 Breakfast

One thing that Kurt has discovered is that Blaine always makes a point of making Kurt breakfast if he is over during the proper time frame. Whether it just be that Kurt is picking Blaine up to drive him to school, when Blaine will always, _always_ bring him a muffin of a bagel or even just a piece of fruit, or if Kurt wakes up in Blaine's bed to come downstairs to find his boyfriend cooking them omelets or French toast or pancakes or waffles or whatever is on his mind. And when Kurt finally gets around to asking him why (when they live together in New York and Blaine still makes breakfast every morning) he just smiles and shrugs.


	8. 7 Bowtie

If you want to read a version with links to all the bowties, go to **omg-bannana . tumblr post / 26732889976 / 100-drabbles-7-bowtie** (just remove the spaces).

* * *

One thing Blaine's kindergarten students had learned rather early on was that Mr. Hummel-Anderson almost _never _showed up to school without a bowtie. On the first day he had a black one with brightly colored music notes, on the second day one with multi-colored balloons, when they learned about space, his bowtie of the day was a deep blue with various celestial bodies, when they read the story about cowboys and the west his bowtie featured cacti, cowboy boots and horseshoes. He had a bowtie for Halloween, one for Thanksgiving, a red one with white hearts for Valentine's Day, and a green one with white shamrocks for St. Patrick's Day, that when asked about he said that a friend from high school that lived in Ireland gave to him.

Mr. Anderson was a wonderful teacher, but the bowties just made him better.


	9. 8 Christmas

Kurt isn't able to make it home for his first Christmas living in New York. He'd been able to make it home for Thanksgiving, he'd made it home for the occasional three-day weekend he'd been granted with his internship at Vogue, but he was "needed" (meaning that he would be running around getting people coffee and possibly fixing a ripped hem or two) for a photo shoot two days after Christmas, and he wouldn't be able to afford flights back otherwise, and he had no desire to drive through the inevitable snow. So Kurt Hummel was alone on Christmas, what with Santana (who he shared an apartment with) and Rachel already back in Lima.

So when Kurt arrived home on Christmas Eve, he certainly wasn't expecting to find a _large _gift-wrapped box sitting in the tiny living room, with a large tag stating "open me!" attached to it. Walking towards the box , Kurt untied the bow and gingerly lifted off the lid, half expecting something to jump out at him, but _nothing happened_. Walking to the box and peering inside, to find _nothing_.

"What the hell?" he muttered, lifting the box, and looking inside again, this time noticing a note.

_Go to your bedroom to find the _actual_ present :) _

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt headed into his bedroom, trying not to get his hopes up. It was most likely just Laura or Cathy trying to cheer him up, opposed to what, or _who_ rather, he hoped it would be.

In hindsight, Kurt probably should have realized that it _was_ Blaine, who would do something like this, but as soon as Kurt opened the door to his bedroom to find one Blaine Anderson sitting down on it, with a large red bow perched on the top of his head, he decided that Christmas wouldn't be that bad this year after all.


	10. 9 City

As Kurt stepped out of the train station and into New York for the first time, Santana by his side, he was ecstatic. It didn't matter that he didn't make it into NYADA anymore; it turned out that Blaine (with a little help from his mother) had somehow managed to land him an internship at Vogue, where he would start in the fall while he could send applications into various schools for the next school year. It didn't matter that his and Santana's apartment was about the size of his old living room with two bedrooms that could barely fit a double bed and a dresser and that they would be sharing a bathroom. He was in _New York _and that was all that really mattered at this point.


	11. 10 Club

At Thurston High, there weren't many clubs that Blaine actually had a desire to join. He wasn't on any sports teams (he did soccer and football in middle school, but when his best friend, Nick, outed him, he didn't really have the option anymore), he had no desire to join the gardening club, and any other clubs that he had the remotest interest in there was at least one of the jocks, his former friends, so he couldn't join.

Then, after the Sadie Hawkin's, he transferred to Dalton. Granted he was a year behind where he would have been if he _hadn't_ been in a coma for three months, but you know, _details_. But they had the Warblers, where he quickly gained solos, and had friends for the first time since he came out.

When he transferred to McKinley, he had Glee, he joined the Academic Decathlon Team with Artie, Tina, and Mike, the Asian Club with Mike and Tina, and of course drama.


	12. 11 College

In the end, Kurt ends up going to college much later than he expected. Two years later to be exact. He _loved_ his internship at Vogue, and after the two years he was contracted for were up, he was already far past his dreams for Broadway, other than maybe costume design one day. Fashion was his true love (not counting Blaine of course, Blaine would _always _come out on top) sure, he and Blaine went to all of Rachel's opening and closing nights, and Blaine had his stint when he was a Sophomore learning to become a teacher, but as soon as Kurt got his internship to Vogue, and later applied to Parsons, he knew that the fashion industry was where he belonged.


	13. 12 Cry

Despite Kurt crying on the day that they met, Kurt doesn't see Blaine cry for the first time until they had known each other for a couple weeks. Kurt was already at Dalton, and was sharing a dorm with Blaine.

Kurt walked into the room, and heard a sniffling coming from Blaine's bed.

"Woah, what's wrong," Kurt asked, and Blaine sat up stock straight, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Um… nothing?" he said, it coming out more like a question, and Kurt scoffed.

"You were curled up in your bed crying. Obviously something is wrong," he said, sitting down next to Blaine and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"My parents. I-I know it's stupid, but they won't b in country for my birthday, _again_, and my brother apparently has an audition that is on the same day, and it's just… frustrating," he said, and Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"We'll do something for your birthday then, just don't cry."


	14. 13 Days

One of the first things that Blaine notices when he moves to New York is that the days go shorter. Even if he's doing more than he ever had in Ohio, between school and life and work and _Kurt_, who he lives with for the first time in his life, and he absolutely loves, the days go shorter. When he finally stops to think about it, he realizes that the reason is obvious.

Last year he dreaded the next day, day after day, when he wouldn't be able to see Kurt, another day at McKinley without the man he loved. Now he had Kurt every day, and nothing could be better.


	15. 14 Diamond

"…Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?" Blaine felt like he may faint, he and Kurt had just had dinner, celebrating the fact that they had known each other for five years at this point, and were now walking home the long way, going through the park a few streets over, and Kurt was on one knee down in front of him, holding up a silver engagement ring.

"Yes, of course, of course I'll marry you," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him up into a kiss, where Kurt blindly grabbed his left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

Yeah, they were young (Kurt had just turned twenty-one), but as Blaine said in Miss Pillsbury's office a few years previously, Kurt _was_ the love of his life after all.


	16. 15 Dinner

When they first had an apartment that was truly _theirs _(no Santana or Rachel or Brody living in the next room) they continued the tradition of Friday Night Dinners. Every week without fail they made sure that they cooked and ate dinner together, like Kurt had done with his family year after year.

When Taylor was born, they'd put her into the highchair in the kitchen as they cooked, and as she'd coo and giggle as they sang and watched her father's with curious eyes, and as soon as she was old enough she helped with the cooking as well.

When Charlie was born (and eventually Ellie as well) they made sure that they were always home on Friday nights and, without fail, they had dinner as a family.


	17. 16 Fall

Kurt's favorite season had always been fall. When he was a child he liked going to the orchard with his mother, where they would go and pick apples that they would turn into pies and crisps and homemade applesauce, and then they would stop at the pumpkin patch on the way home. He had liked helping his father rake the yard so he could then play in the leaves. He and his mother made Halloween costumes so his father could take him around the neighborhood to get candy, and glare at people who would dare snicker at his costumes. As he got older, it meant that he had an excuse to wear scarves, or try out that new recipe for pie and to drink lots of warm coffee. But fall was always his favorite.


	18. 17 Family

The day they were able to bring Taylor home Blaine was the happiest he could remember since he and Kurt got married. It was the day that he finally had a real _family_. It wasn't just him, Kurt and their cat anymore. Now it was them and their _daughter_. Taylor with her dark curls and darker eyes and bright gaze. They were a family, Blaine was Daddy, Kurt was Papa, and then there was Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole and Uncle Finn and Uncle Coop and Blaine's parents, who would hopefully come around sooner and later and accept that this was Blaine's life, with his daughter and husband, and they couldn't change it. And someday they would adopt a little boy and then another girl, and would move into a larger apartment where they could adopt a puppy. And Blaine was happy because he had his _family_.


	19. 18 Fashion

"Taylor, what about you? What are your parents' jobs?" Miss Frazier asked, it was career week at Taylor's school, so it was bound to be her turn to talk about her parent's jobs eventually.

Taylor looked up before speaking, "Well my Dad is normally an musician or actor, he's working on his first album right now, but he isn't doing any plays right now because he stays at home to watch Charlie, who isn't old enough for school yet," she said, before continuing to speak, "But Papa, he's a fashion designer," she said, her face lighting up, "It's really cool, he can make practically _anything_, and his clothes are all _really_ pretty, he even makes dresses for my dolls every once in a while, and he's made a _lot_ of bowties for Daddy," she said, and Miss Frazier nodded, smiling.


End file.
